It can't be
by NatsukiKugaFujino
Summary: Natsuki is known to have bad temper and violent. But can she really hurt Shizuru? ShizNat one shot! AU with little OOC.


Disclaimer: Mai Hime is owned by Sunrise.

* * *

The warm ray of light brushes to smooth and white skin of the sleeping maiden. The chirping of the birds echoed from the windows. Sleeping beauty gently brushes her hands on the other side of the bed. Feeling the sheets empty and cold she slowly opens her eye and muttered "Shizuru?" but no one answered. She slowly lifted her body and to look around. She stretches her arms as far as she can and released a big yawn.

The blue haired girl gently rises from the bed and walks slowly through the bathroom… "Shiruzu?" still no answer. She took a quick shower, brushes her teeth, comb her smooth and silky blue hair and put on her school uniform. After completing her morning routine, she directed herself to the kitchen. "Shiruzu? Are you.. " Before finishing her question, she got distracted by the breakfast already set in the table together with a bento box and a note. "This is weird… I wonder what's up…" She sat on the table and read the note out loud '_I went on ahead. Finish your breakfast. I made you lunch but I can't eat with you later. Oh and don't bother to wash the dishes. See you at school. - xxx Shizuru xxx'._

* * *

"Grrrr….. I almost didn't make it!" The red haired girl shouted as she hurriedly closed the doors of the cubicle. "Geezzz…. I can't believe I was given a very long sermon so early in the morning." she whispered as she relieves the pressure in her bladder.

She decided to stay there for a while to smoke as no one should be around as classes are on going. She took a cigarette, put it on her mouth and when she was about to light it the door opened and she almost dropped her cigar.

"Ara.. ara.. it's really swelling now… " The girl in the cubicle heard. She took a quick peek and saw a honey haired girl with her left hand on her cheek. She slowly went out of the cubicle when the girl with the swollen cheek went out of the toilet.

_' Shizuru?… I wonder what that mutt did… her cheek is really red and swollen'_ she though.

"Argh… no way!" Nao exclaimed.

* * *

"Later Yohko! Don't forget"

"Yes! Yes! now go and you next class is going to start soon." Yohko said nodding. "Midori… you still act like a kid."

"He.. he…! Later!" Midori giggled while giving Yohko a peace sign upon exiting the clinic. As she stepped out the door, she bumped into a familiar student.

"Sorry Midori sensei." said by the honey haired girl. The student slowly lifted her head and walked pass her. "Natsuki" Midori heard Shizuru whispered while she proceeds to enter the clinic.

_'Hmmm… Fujino? I wonder why her cheek is swelling.' _

"Argh… no way!" Midori exclaimed.

* * *

"Stand"

"Bow"

"Lunch time!"

"Ne Mai… can I join you for lunch?" asked by the blue haired girl with a husky voice.

"Sure Natsuki… but don't you always eat lunch with Shizuru?" Mai replied.

"No… not today… she left early and left a note stating she can't join for lunch… it might be ..." Natsuki replied in a lonely tune.

"might be what?"

"Nothing... just forget it..." Natsuki said with frown on her face.

"Anyways… I'll meet you at the usual spot, Mikoto should be there, I just need drop by the faculty. I'll be quick."

"Ara.. ara… it really hurts so much..." Mai heard as she walks through the hallway. She slowly peek on the slightly opened student council room and she saw the student council president almost hold a tea cup with her right hand and massaging her swollen cheek with her left hand. Mai quickly hides when she saw Shiruzu stand and she overheard her saying "Ara… I guess it can't be help… I need to see Natsuki."

"Argh… no way!" Mai whispered while covering her mouth.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking Mai so long? I'm so hungry." complained by the black haired girl. "Hey Natsuki… can I have some of your lunch?"

"Mikoto… you're really shallow! Here have some! I'm not really hungry" Natsuki replied while handling Mikoto the bento box made by Shizuru.

"Hey Kuga!" the girl with the Red hair shouted. This cause Natsuki to drop the bento box, luckily the bento box was save by Mikoto's inhuman reflexes.

"What the…? why are you shouting Nao?" Natsuki shouted back.

"What the hell did you do this time?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it… you did something to Shizuru! Her cheeks are all red and swollen!" Nao shouted as she pinched Natsuki's cheek.

"What the... ! I can never hurt Shizuru!" Natsuki answered back as she also pinch Nao's cheek.

"Kuga! Yuuki! Stop that!" Midori sensei shouted as she walks in to separate the two girls from completely pulling each other's cheek.

"I said stop that you two!" Midori ordered. Even though she was older, Midori was being over powered by the two young freshmen. Luckily Mai came and help break the two as Mikoto continue to devour Natsuki's lunch.

"Geez… you two… fighting in broad daylight" Midori said with a sigh.

"I'm just trying to put some senses into this stupid mutt!" Nao claimed.

"But I didn't do anything" Natsuki defended.

"Ne… Natsuki… you know... we know that you really have a bad temper and such... but... it is really not right to always resort to violence... what ever happened… you shouldn't let your fist do the talking." Mai expressed while showing a great disappointment towards Natsuki.

"But I didn't…"

"I saw her too Kuga… going to the clinic… her left cheek is red and swelling." Midori interrupted as she placed her hands on Natsuki's shoulder. "You should go and …"

"I told you I haven't done anything!" Natsuki yelled.

"Ara.. ara.. it seems my Natsuki is so energetic today. Was it because of the bento that I made?" Shiruzu teased while still holding her cheek.

When Natsuki noticed Shizuru's swelling face, she shove Midori's hand and walks toward Shizuru. She gently placed her arm on Shizuru's swelling cheek and asked "What happened to you? Such a sweet face… all red and swollen"

"Ara.. ara… my Natsuki really cared that much. How sweet." Shizuru teased.

"Shizuru… stop teasing and tell me who did that to you so I can teach that bastard a lesson or two!" Natsuki demanded.

"Then Natsuki should teach Natsuki a lesson or two." Shizuru giggle…

"Huh!" uttered by a confuse Natsuki.

"I might have cracked a tooth from last night's dinner." Shizuru explain.

"From something I cooked?" Natsuki frowned.

"That seems the case..." Shiruru responded.

"Huh? Natsuki cooked?" Midori, Nao and Mai yelled in harmony.

"Is it even edible?" Midori sensie asked.

"Ara... I'm still alive aren't I?"

"How can you eat it?" followed by Nao.

"Ara... it's because it's my Natsuki's cooking. I'll gladly eat anything my Natsuki cooks for me, even if it cost me my life." Shizuru proudly said while giving her usual teasing smile that caused Natsuki's face to turn redder than Shizuru's already red cheeks.

* * *

THE END.


End file.
